


Call me by my Name

by DiabokicPrincess



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys in Chains, Dungeon, Elves, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, We die like freaking men my boys, Why do i upload late in the night?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabokicPrincess/pseuds/DiabokicPrincess
Summary: 2 boys chained in the dungeon  5 feets apart cuz they are gays uwuOrGren find that he is not alone in the dungeon and proceed to find a way to get them both out of Viren grasp





	Call me by my Name

It's been at least two days since he was cheated by Viren.  
The crown mage had called him for according to him; make plans to go look for the princes, but actually locked him in a dungeon hidden behind a painting in his room.

He took away all the authority given to him by the commander Amaya and instead sent his two sons.

Every day at the same time he hears screams from the other side of the dungeon, pretending it didn't affect him. He didn't want to have problems with Viren so he just made meaningless comments when the wizard of the crown passed in front of him, all those times he was completely ignored.

\---------  
Today was a particular day, Viren came out bad-tempered from the other side of the dungeon. Gren tried to talk to him but the magician ignored him, climbed the stairs and left.

Gren began to contemplate his options he could not stay there, he had to go with Commander Amaya and tell her what was happening. When he remembered that he was not alone in the place, he was ready to try to make conversation with him if he continued like this, he would go mad. He needed to talk to someone and above all, find a way out.

"Hello, my name is Gren. What's yours?" said the general aloud.

"...." silence.

"I know you're there, I've heard you screaming in the last few days," he tried to talk again.

"It's not like I like to hear you scream. No, of course not.

Gren found more silence, it seemed that the other did not want to talk and didn't blame him either. The poor man has been the source of all Viren's attention in the last few days.

"I'm already dead," said the other voice from the other side of the dungeon. It sounded hoarse as if it had not been used in a considerable period of time.

"What?" That's what Gren replied, but he didn't get an answer, just more silence.

Gren wanted to keep talking but the position in which he had been chained was killing him, his legs were beginning to feel heavy and numb. He had to do something.

"Don't worry, I'll get us both out of here."

It was the only thing he said before everything was completely silent.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A couple of days later Viren brought a mirror, at first it didn't matter but when he heard the other prisoner say "you've found something worse than death" he was worried.

What did that mirror have to make the other prisoner say that?

The magician came out and looked at him with a face of indifference, climbed the stairs and left. Gren waited until the footsteps ceased to be heard so that he could speak with the other prisoner.

"Hey, are you there," Gren said, he needed the other one to say, "What's that mirror?"

"..."

"You're very quiet, aren't you?" said the general with a slight laugh. ---If you don't want to talk, that's fine. I'd like to know your name at least".

"Runaan" said the other in a low voice, so low it looked like a whisper.

"What did you say?"

"My name is Runaan"

Gren smiled from ear to ear, he had finally managed to get the other to tell him his name, the next step was to get the other to tell him what the hell that mirror was, and in the process find a way out.

"Hello, Runaan. Im Gren" introduced himself again.

"I know, you said it the other time." said the elf dryly.

Gren laughed loudly in response, making Runaan growl from the other side, the human continued to make conversation with the elf until Runaan stopped responding to him.

He became a little impatient but decided to leave him, he had managed to make him speak more than he had believed and that was an achievement.

After a few minutes he felt like sleep dominated him until he let himself go, falling asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning a sequential guard of Viren brought them food, as always Runaan refused to eat while Gren accepted everything they gave him, if Viren wanted he could poison him and Gren would not know.

After the guards left, Viren entered directly to where Runaan was.

"You're still refusing to eat," Viren said with some poison on his tongue.

"I'm already dead"

"mm, that's not what you said yesterday when I showed you the mirror." said Viren glaring at the elf. ---If you won't do me any good, then I'll use a spell that I've always wanted to use on your kind.

And with that the crown mage retired not before giving a look to the mirror that was in front of the elf, when the footsteps were no longer heard Gren called the elf several times until he replied

"What do you want?" he said irritated, the human was running out his patience

um... Are you okay?" asked the slightly frightened brown-haired one, perhaps it was better not to bother him so much.

"What's your problem?" said Runaan between his teeth, it seems he had already reached his limit.

"None, don't worry. tonight we'll get out of here"

Gren left the elf alone with that. The general had already seen some things which he could do to escape, the shackles of his hands were so badly made that if he had realized earlier he could have escaped a long time ago. With a bit of strength he could break them, so he would just regain some extra strength for that occasion, he had also seen some keys near the stairs would be the keys to Runaan's cell, if all went well he could free them both.

\--------  
The hours passed slowly, Viren didn't come back all day, and in a way worried him, he had heard from one of the soldiers who came down to feed him that he had gone to find ingredients for a spell and would come back late.

That meant he would use that spell in Runaan, well... That's what Gren managed to hear, the elf's cell was a bit far away and he couldn't hear everything they said.  
The General began to pull the shackles until he managed to break the shackle of his right hand, when it broke it made a loud noise.

He hoped it wouldn't catch the attention of the guards, a couple of minutes later he managed to break the shackle of his remaining hand, falling to the ground with a strong 'tud'.

His legs were still numb. He needed some time for his legs to get used to the change of position.

"What are you doing?" said Runaan from the other side.

"escape... Wait, I'll come for you," Gren said as he began to get up.

"I don't need your help," said the elf as he coughed, the position he was in was bothering his hand where he was carrying the oath tape. "I'm already dead"

"Stop saying that" gren finally stood up and started walking up the stairs to take the keys --- "don't you have someone waiting for you at home?"

"Yes"

"then, let's get out of here"

Gren took the keys, he only had to release Runaan and then escape as quickly as possible. Before Viren returns and finds them.

Gren approached the cell and.... That's when he saw it...

"An elf" said with a little anger. All this time he was talking to an elf.

"Surprised, human?" said Runaan glaring at Gren.

The general was speechless, he thought the other was a human.. Now it made sense for Viren to bring fruits from Xadia and that strange mirror...it was an elf... But what does it matter at this moment? don't take it the wrong way, he is angry. This elf was the one who killed the king. But in spite of that he felt the need to help him.

Gren ignored Runaan's words and opened the cell.

"There is no time to argue," Gren said slowly approaching.

"What are you doing, human?" said Runaan showing his teeth.

"Get us both out of here."

"I kill your king, kill me"

"No," Gren took Runaan's wrists and with the key began to release him. ---"We must leave before Viren returns."

"Why are you helping me? I thought humans hated elves," Runaan said, taking his bad hand with his good hand.

"you killed the king, he was a good man. But I don't hate you, if I were in your place I would have done it too."

Runaan thought of what Gren said as he got up, his legs were very tense and heavy. It would be a problem to walk, and in fact it was. As he took the first step Runaan was going to fall but Gren took him in his arms.

"I'll give you a hand, we must go"

He had no choice but to accept the help of the human, they had to escape as soon as possible.

Gren took the good hand of Runaan and put it on his shoulders thus carrying half the weight of the elf. They both left the cell, Runaan looked at Gren asking "and now what?", the human looked back at him and pointed to the darkest part of the dungeon.

"we'll go out there. There is a hidden exit, it will take us to the central garden of the castle."

"Well," said the elf with a sore expression.

\--------------------------------------  
Both followed the corridor until they reached the central garden, they had to be careful or the guards on duty would find them.

"Are you all right?" asked Gren, who looked at the elf's expression.

"Yes, let's go on," he replied in gasps.

The General nodded, they would rest when both were outside the castle, only hoping that the elf would hold out until then.

They walked from corner to corner, avoiding the most open places in the garden, until they heard a few footsteps. Gren quickly sits Runaan walking to the sound. It was a guard.

"General Gren, what are you doing here?" asked the guard confused. "The Crown Mage told us that you had retired with Commander Amaya."

" actually... He had me in a dungeon."

"What?" he replied in surprise.

"I need you to send a message to Commander Amaya, immediately," Gren said using his status as a general.

"yes, sir."

\------------  
While Gren was talking to the guard, Runaan was thinking about how rare the human was. He as a murderer thought several times about killing him but that would be to pay his kindness with hatred, even though he didn't want to be in debt to the human either.

Now that he stops to think carefully, usually when an elf kills a human, they take revenge and so on until they create a vicious circle... An endless cycle. But Gren in spite of knowing that he is the murderer of his king decided to help him instead of killing him.

Runaan looked at Gren's profile while he was still talking to the Guard, he had never seen a human with those tiny spots on his face...It was weird. He kept looking at every feature of Gren's face until he let out a perplexing smile.

"What the hell?" Runaan whispered to himself, looking away.

After a few minutes Gren finished the message and handed it to the guard who nodded and quickly withdrew, Gren sighed and looked at Runaan who visibly looked more relaxed.

"We can go on now," Gren said, drawing the elf's attention.

"Hurry up, human."

"you know my name, Runaan. You can use it," he winked. Which made the elf look away.

Don't take it the wrong way, he didn't do that because the elf looked handsome when the daylight hit his face or how his strong muscles felt in the exposed skin in the back of his head every time he took a step.

Despite being wounded by Viren, Gren could see how beautiful the elf was.

Wait, it's nothing you think..... He wasn't having a crush at first sight with the elf, of course not..... Or maybe he was?

"Come on, Runaan" said Gren trying to get the elf to call him by his name as he helped him to his feet.

"You're very talkative, human," said the elf putting half its weight on Gren. He had no choice but to trust the human.

"Come on, please" said the human taking them both out of the central garden. ---"Call me by my name, Runaan!"

Gren surrendered halfway when he saw that Runaan did not intend to call him by his name.

He didn't want Runaan to continue walking, he needed to rest. Obviously he didn't tell the elf that because he would probably feel that he was insulting him.

Gren gave his cape to Runaan to cover himself from the cold and partly because his eyes continued to drift towards the elf's well-formed torso.

The Elf complained and tried to reject it but Gren kept insisting that he gave up and accepted it, both sat next to each other to keep warm as they were still too close to build a bonfire.

When the dream was taking hold of Gren, Runaan brought his lips to the ear of the human whispering his name.

"Gren..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is my first contribution to this fandom.  
> Hope you guys like it, also let me know what you think. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated


End file.
